Love The Head Prefect!
by byakuran.addiction100
Summary: Reborn made Hibari Kyouya swallow a pill, and the pill isn't an ordinary pill! A short multi-chaps about Allx18 Main Pairing isn't decided! Sorry I suck at summary!


Chapter 1- **6918- Confession -6918**

Tsuna that morning had a wonderful morning for the first time Reborn had came into his life. He woke up not because of electrocute or maim, but because of a normal sound of alarm clock. At first he had found it weird of not seeing Reborn, not that he'll complain. But went along his daily routine, free from the clutched of the demonic Spartan mentor of his.

Unbeknownst to him, school would be eventful with a weird prefect.

**[With Hibari Kyouya]**

Hibari as usual had woken up early and was on his regular patrol. When he saw Reborn, or as he like to say 'akambou', he had a dreadful feeling. Of course he didn't feel afraid or scared, rather he felt amused of what would happen. Ignoring his gut screaming 'DANGER!', he walked to the fedora wearing infant.

"Ciaossu," greeted the infant from his place on the window sill.

"Akambou," acknowledge Hibari with a curt nod.

The infant smirked and asked, "Do you want to make a bet?"

**...Time Skip...**

Tsuna was late. He was LATE. TSUNA was LATE. HE WAS LATE!

He had woken up early, he was sure when he looked at the time on his alarm clock.

'Unless...,' he began to think in horror. "Reborn! Damn you for resetting my alarm clock!" he shouted, drawing attention.

**[With Hibari Kyouya]**

Hibari was starting to regret accepting 'akambou' 's bet. He had swallowed a purple pill, and the next thing that happened was, he has 'dirty thoughts'.

The first thought came to his mind after he swallowed the pill was...

Reborn's gentlemen-ess

Now, you might think this- 'How the hell is it 'dirty'?' Well, ladies and GENTLEmen...

Here is what brought it to be a 'dirty thought': The GENTLEmen, he thought it didn't fit Reborn; so why not ROUGHmen ...and then the 'ROUGH' made him think how would Adult Reborn be 'ROUGH' in bed!

And that wasn't the only thing he noticed. When he saw Kusakabe Tetsuya's pompadour from a far, he started to think...

'Can there be a 'man pride' that big?'

If you're dense, here is what he meant; 'man' pride as in cock, penis, etc.

Then he tried to get his mind off things, so he decided to bite people to death. But!

'Bite... bitemarks? Love marks?'

Again, h thought another 'dirty thought'. So he crossed out 'bite to death' out of his distraction list.

Just as he was about to go to the rooftop, a certain 'pineapple head' showed up.

"Kufufufu~ Hello there, Skylark, Arcobaleno," greeted Mukuro, appeared from mist.

"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted back.

They stared at Hibari, one smirking knowingly, the other expectantly for a threat.

"Fuck," that was all Hibari had said before walking off while bumping into things. Thank goodness for Hibari that the school had started the lessons.

Mukuro raised a brow and asked, "What's with him?"

"Probably thinking how sexily hot your smirk looks with predator eyes," commented Reborn casually. In afar, they saw Hibari froze then banged his head into a wall.

The blue haired teen winced, watching the prefect's self abuse with the wall. Blood was already dripping.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" asked Mukuro again, eyeing the arcobaleno sun suspiciously.

Reborn smirked and reassured, "Now, now. Let's just see how things goes for him."

Mukuro just smirked. If Reborn looks amused, there must be something entertaining. He had already forgotten what made him came here, but oh well.

**[Sawada Tsunayoshi]**

Tsuna was lucky-no Hibari to bite him to death for being late! Unlucky? He was sent out of class for being late. So here he was standing without doing anything wrong.

Then he heard sounds. He was curious so he decided to follow the sound of the noise. What he saw made him gape. There stood the head prefect, banging at the wall. Not too far back, at the end of the corridor, he saw his mentor and his mist guardian, looking quite amused.

Worried for his cloud guardian's poor head, he squeaked, "Hi-Hibari-san!"

The skylark turned at the brunette, and sure he looked scary than usual. Blood was trickling down the handsome face of Hibari Kyouya.

'The herbivore would look cute with cat ears and maid clothes,' thought Hibari as he imagined the brunette acting as his loyal slave. Just the thought of that, he nosebleed and felt dizzy. 'Must be blood loss,' he thought before blackness overcame his vision.

"Hieee!" screamed Tuna, rushing to his cloud guardian.

"Oya, oya? Did 'THE' Hibari Kyouya had a nosebleed?" commented Mukuro with a chuckle.

"...," Reborn was quiet, but his smirk says all his silent comment.

**~Hibari's Dream~**

Hibari fluttered hos eyes open and was met with Mukuro's face.

Mukuro had his sexily hot smirk as his heterochromatic eyes stared at Hibari's neck predatorily. With his right hand, he caressed the other male's neck, his touch light, as if teasing or mocking Hibari. "Kufufufu~ Would you want it rough or gentle~?"

Hibari gulped and averted his gaze. Strange... He felt weird feelings stirred in him. He didn't know why... But the strange feeling wasn't that bad.

A soft touch on his forehead made him focus back at Mukuro. Damn, that pineapple head's smirk just had to be so damn sexy!

**~In Reality~**

Mukuro was being a nurse, tending the prefect's wound. As he gently and carefully wiped the blood off the forehead, he cursed the baby arcobaleno. That small pipsqueak forced him to tend the prefect's wound, stating that it was his fault. He sighed and looked down at the prefect's flushed face. Unintentionally without knowing, he started to caress the face as if admiring a fragile artwork.

"Beautiful...," he muttered under his breathe as he softened his eyes.

"M-Mukuro...," mumbled the head prefect.

The said person widened his eyes and blushed. He mentally questioned why his rival had said such thing. _'Is he dreaming about me?!' _The next thing he heard made him flushed cheery red. Was his ear deceiving him, or did he actually hear Hibari confessed his love to him? Warm comfortable fluttery feelings stirred in his stomach, and he knew what the feeling was- it was love. God, did he really fell in love with guy? And Hibari Kyouya to top it off? Seriously, this might be the weirdest thing that had occurred to him... but nonetheless, he didn't mind it.

Smiling softly, he neared the prefect's face and planted a chaste kiss. "I love you too, Kyouya," he whispered softly. Maybe... This might also be the happiest moment of his life?

**-To be continued...-**

**[A/N : Well the Main Pairing would still be in consideration, since I will be making Allx18. Maybe it might Mukuro, Tsuna or someone else? For the next chapter, please suggest the character you want Hibari to be paired with! Isn't this a good fic I came up with? fufufufu~ ]**


End file.
